implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The funnier side of Althist world: episode 6.5!
The time line '1952' *The Central Powers Alliance, which has secretly been building up its amount of members for years, now has the following nations in its ranks: # Germany #United States of America #Ottoman Empire #China #Russia #Ireland #Afganistan *While to counter this a new alliance is formed, the Entente Powers consisting of the following nations: #Britain #Spain #Portugal #Japan. #Ukraine #Sweden #Denmark #The Balkan States #Persia #The Vatican #Australia *But when an Ottoman Ambassador to Britain is accidentally killed after a fierce argument by none other than the Prime Minister of Britain, and after an Ottoman ultimatum is ignored, the two allainces declare war on each other, causing World War 1 to begin. '1953' *Ukraine pushes in to Slovakia. *The British send troops to the Republic of Walone just in case. *UK bombers bomb Dublin lightly and the UK tretens to ivade Ireland. *Russia invades Byelorussia outright. *The Balkan States take on the German forces in Bosnia *Serbia declairs it's neutality. *Japan fortifys it's border in Korea. *The Bolshaviks join forces and unite with Ukraine. *Mao Zedong nearly dies of malaria and his wacko communist party collapses. '1953.6' *Zhou En Lie emerges as a unifying figure and helps rebuild a reformed Communist Party of China. '1954' *ET's smarter brother sells micro-lazer death ray technogy to the Americans after they give him the coppy right to all of Elvis Presly's songs. *The Central Powers, knowing they would need a powerful weapon to win the war quickly and easily, launch massive counter offensives and liberate there territories. Nuclear bombs are then dropped on the Ententes navies and armies, destroying their militaries and pretty much ending the war. A secret raygun is used to implode all of Ukraine's grain elevators and tractor factory. *Japanese computer experts use E.T.'s smarter brother's knowledge to defeat the American/his older brother's ray gun after minimal usage in the Kimearian Penisular. 1957 *A terrified Secretary of Defense Omar Bradley resigns after a Japanese agent gave his pet dog cocaine. It's heart rate increased to such high levels, it went into coronary shock and died. 1959 * Comunistas and Fashistas riot in Cuba. * Contras and Sananistas riot in Nicaragua. * A Comunista coup is beaten off in Patagonia. * A Fashista coup is crushed in Panama. * Greater Haiti make Voodo the state enforced religion. * Railways are exspandifyed in the N. Philopenes, S. Philopines and OTL Brazil. * Telephones, newspapers and radios become a globalized norm of communication and information distribution. '1960' *The UK grants home rule to Egypt. *Germany grants home rule to Dalmatia. *Switzerland economy picks up due to rising trade with Germany. *Portugal and Ukraine start trading with Vietnam, India and Nepal *Serbia and Spain start a public works campaign and spends a lot of time developing Cuba and Panama for cut price sugar farming. *Italy, Greece, the Ottoman Empire (Turkey), Japan, Prussia (Germany), Vietnam, Siam (Thailand), Abyssinia (Ethiopia), Buganda and the Boers (Afrikaners ) consolidate their holdings, issues cheap radio sets to the general public and develop there territory’s infrastructure. * Lithuanians finally manage to set own their own state. Russia tries to annex it. Sweden-Norway send more in troops to protect it. *Open revolt flairs in Libya. Italy, Morocco, Corsica and Free Algeria join forces to kill off Col. Gadaffi and his thugs. Later they talk about Libyan indipendence, with King Idris I of Libya. *The Pan-American Highway construction is completed. '1960.6' * The Pope creates a powerful new Papal emblem! *Australian doctors descover that sunburn can be heald much quicker by adding Kangeroo dung to it! '1961' *15,555 Dutch Jews migrate to Israel. *14 Moroccan people are arrested in Tenerife after Spanish police foil a Islamist plot to kill the King of Itay. *The Bosheviks in Krasnordar surrender to Russia. *News Corp chairman, Rupert Murdoch, dies in a uexspected ATL car crash in a heavy Ohio snow storm. *A new port is opened in Bergen. *A new port is opened in Aden. *A new airport is opened in Lyon. *The USA begins to biulid the Telstar satalite. *Sunderland Technical College opens a new faculty. '1962' A major Iranian faultlime ruptures in the Turkish town of Van. *The ICRC and MSF launch a major aid campaign. *The world give aid generously. *19,000 Russian Jew move to Israel. *Sunderland Technical College opens a new faculty. *The psycotic Ian Douglas Smith becomes the new leader of South Africa. *Persia gains full indpendence from Australia, who's garrison leves. *Iron mines prosper in Australia and America. *Both halves of the Philopines are given indipendence by Spain. *Italy starts losing it's struggle to hold Libya. '1963' *112,000 Jewish settlers quickly waft in to northern Palastine from Germany and America over the fist 6 months and set up the state of Israel. *In Russia, major riots happen due to independence calls for certain areas in the country. The Cause moutains are a hotbead of Chechen nationalisum. *Communist movements rise in the northern Persia, while in the east democratic movements flourish under the Indians and their funding and support. Islamists riot in Tehran. *The 1st Hippie movement known as the dippie movement begins. *Lebanon declairs UDI from Turkey invades Israel to support the Arab Muslims, but they are repelled and the Israeli army launch a counter-attack, taking control of the complte country by the end of the year. Israel has now managed to unify Lebanon with their own country, although insurgency movements begin to oppose the Israelis. Portugal gives aid to the Isralies. *Ho Chi Minh manages to lead his army to victory in Indochina and the Japanese and Thais are expelled from the area altogether. *The British Malay colony and British North Bornio have a Marxist-Spratist coup. '1964' *222,000 Jewish settlers quickly waft in to northern Palastine from Germany, Poland, Ukrain, Russia, Lithuania, Austria, India, Italy and America. *Major nikel mines open in Sudbury region in Canada, New Caledonia in the Pacific and Norilsk in Russia. Major copper mines open in Chuquicamata in Chile and in Bingham Canyon Mine (Utah) and El Chino Mine (New Mexico) in the United States. *The extensive Osmium reserves are tapped in the Bushveld igneous complex in South Africa, the large copper–nickel deposits near Norilsk in Russia, the Sudbury Basin in Canada, in Bingham Canyon Mine (Utah) and El Chino Mine (New Mexico) in the United States, and alluvial deposits used by pre-Columbian people in the Chocó Department, Colombia the ancient Russian alluvial deposit in the Ural Mountains, Russia, which is still mined as of 1964. *The young non-event popstsr Ozzie Ozborne is axidently killed whilst dooing a gig in a Danish Osmium refiery. His boddy is encased in pureifyed liqud osmium as he falls in vat of the stuff! Osmium is obtained commercially as a by-product from nickel and copper mining and processing. Osmium is obtained primarily from the processing of platinum and nickel ores. *A caff in nothern Israel, was destroyed by a PLO rocket, killing 2 Jews. *Boshavicks take over central Azerbaijan in a blodless coup *Communists take over Nicaragua in a bloody coup. *16 1 to 2.5 inch nickel–iron meteorites harmlesly break a few windows as they come down in Liecestershire. *The British Malay colony is invaded by Indipendent Malaya and British North Bornio joins in the insergency in German Bornio, with the help of Viet Comg run Vietnam. *The industrial extraction of rhodium occurs in South Africa from local palladium, silver, platinum, copper, nickel and gold ores. *Java and Sulawesi in the Sunda Islands are heavly developed. Category:Humor Category:The funnier side of Althist world: